Buildings
There are several buildings you can have in this game. They are generally devided up into two main categories: Resource buildings and military buildings. Resource buildings are: Farms -Produces food. If your food hits 0, you lose many if not all of your troops. Steelworks - Produces steel for troop training and research. Oil refinery - Produces oil for transportation and training of troops. Rare Metal plant - Produces rare metals for troop training and technology research. All resource buildings that can be used in War2 Glory can be upgraded from level 1 to level 12. If you have the "Plan of Building" item from the Blitzkrieg outlet you can build certain buildings to level 13. eg resource fields, arms plants, city hall, and civilian houses 'Military buildings are:' City hall - Your cities headquarters. To level up your wall, you have to first upgrade your town hall. Civilian housing - Where the citizens of your city live. They can be upgraded to level 13 with a Plan of Building. Military institute - Where officers are recruited. The higher the level, the more that show up at once. Staff headquarters - This is your officer admin building. This is where you change and appoint your mayor. Higher levels allow the storage of more officers. In conjunction with higher levels of the general HQ it enables more dispatches involving officers. Higher levels are needed to acomplish ransacking for jewels with more officers. Airport - '''This is your building where aircraft can be upgraded. Aircraft can be made in the Arms Plant. level one is all that is needed untill you gain the ability to build bombers or fighters, level 7 will do untill you want Special Forces. '''Arms Plant - This building is your most IMPORTANT military building within the game. It is used to create units, demolish, and create them into resources. The Arms Plants should be made in large groups similarly leveled. To make troops of a decent military ability a mid level arms plant is needed. It is advisable to forsake warehouses or too manny civilian houses in favor for more arms plants as they will offten be the bottleneck in production of troops. Always try to keep your arms plants at a level sufficiant to build any troops who's technology you have researched. Warehouse - the warehouse is a usefull building that protects resources from being taken in plunder. this means you can avoid fighting in plunder were you will be fighting on a level feild (in seize you have 5% times your wall level increased range and wall defences if you build them). It will not protect your resources from a seize and can only protect that which you have stored in it from plunder. bear in mind that the enemy can have plunder techniques so just because you can fit it all in there if there is not a 30% empty space in your warehouses its not all safe. 'Wall '- Your city's defense. Additional defenses such as howitzers, AA guns, AT guns, and bunkers can be trained here. Category:Buildings Category:Image wiki templates